


The Reason Why Foggy Nelson Should Never Get Involved

by Cloudnine101



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poison Lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Yeah. There are so many lipstick wielding megalomaniacs running around the city." Foggy rolls his eyes. "Just give me a smooch, Matty. I'm not chronic."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why Foggy Nelson Should Never Get Involved

It's 5:10pm on a Friday afternoon, and it's been raining all day, and the world is coming to an end. 

By this time, Foggy's stopped being surprised. 

"This is important," Matt says, all serious and earnest and flat-faced. "And I need your help."

Foggy waves a hand. "No, no, no. No, you do not."

Turning his back, he faces the kitchen wall, and folds his arms across his chest.

"Foggy," Matt says.

Foggy spins around, just in time to catch the way Matt's forehead crinkles.

"Lives could be at stake," Matt murmurs. 

Well, so's Foggy's sanity.

"No. Not under any circumstances. We're not doing this."

Matt's jaw twitches - as though _Foggy's_ the ridiculous one. "I have to know what the toxin does. And I can't kiss myself."

And there it is - that _word_.

"No, Matt! No! This is too far. Too. Far."

Matt looks sincerely - betrayed, really. That's the only word for it. "I thought you weren't prejudiced," he says - and he sounds  _disappointed_.

"I'm not! It's not about the lipstick! It's about - "

The kissing.

"Everything else! The lipstick's the only part of this whole shebang I don't have a problem with!"

"So you'll do it?" Matt says.

"I did not say that, I did - "

"The cult _has_ to be stopped; and we _can_ do stop it, Foggy. But we have to do it together."

Foggy buries his head in his hands, and Matt's own hand lands on his shoulder.

"We're not in a movie, Matt," Foggy says. "We can't just - just - "

Run around kissing each other, because Foggy thinks that his heart may just explode.

"I need you on stand-by," Matt says. "I should wake up after thirty seconds. If I'm out for longer than that, call Claire."

Foggy nods, and then shakes his head. "No, I'm not going to get my phone, Matt. That would imply that we're actually doing this."

Reaching into his pocket, Matt retrieves what looks suspiciously like a tube of lipstick, and unsheathes it.

"This won't take a second," he says. "Hold still. It won't affect the wearer."

Foggy takes a step backwards. His back hits the counter.

"You're not using that," Foggy says. "We're not doing this. Okay?"

"Foggy," Matt sighs. "Please."

 

 

 

"This is a bad idea," Foggy mutters. "This is a _really bad idea_."

The lipstick feels remarkably good. It's smooth - not sticky at all. That's one of life's little mysteries solved.

Matt's jaw twitches. He makes a humming sound under his breath.

"How should we - ?"

Matt's lips are big, and plush, and pink.

"Oh, for the - " Foggy squares his shoulders. "Let's get this over with, Murdock. Come on in. Welcome to the Foggy Fun House of Lip Ministrations."

Matt angles his head to one side. "Shouldn't it be the Nelson And Murdock Fun House, technically?"

And this, Foggy thinks, is the reason he should never have allowed himself to be talked around. Never. Ever. Should. Have. Done. It.

Matt takes a small step forwards; it's as though Foggy might explode if he gets too close. Matt's breath is warm against Foggy's lips.

Foggy wiggles his fingers. "That's it. Just a bit further. I won't bite, unless you ask me to." Matt coughs. Foggy shrugs. "I'm joking. Go for it. I'm ready."

Matt's finger dips into the dip between Foggy's clavicle and neck. It draws a little circle.

"Okay," he says. "I am sorry, about this. I promise you, it won't happen again."

Foggy snorts. "Yeah. There are so many lipstick wielding megalomaniacs running around the city." Foggy rolls his eyes. "Just give me a smooch, Matty. I'm not chronic."

The line of Matt's mouth twitches. "You - I know," he says. Their chests almost brush.

Foggy reaches out, and tips Matt's chin up. "Is there a particular way we should be doing this? Because I don't think we'll get many second shots, here."

Matt chuckles. The sound rolls deep in his throat. His free hand rests on Foggy's cheek. The touch is light - barely even there.

"I think - maybe - " Matt's brow furrows. "You should - tilt your head, slightly?"

"Like this?" Foggy angles his neck to the side, exposing it.

Matt nods. "Mm," he says.

"And then I lean forwards? Like this?"

Foggy inches his way closer. Matt's lips are centimetres away.

"Mm," Matt says, again.

Foggy nods, once. "And then - I kiss you? Like - "

 

 

 

Matt kisses him.

He surges forwards, and wraps both hands around Foggy's face, and presses their lips together, in a clumsy, fumbling rush.

Matt tastes of toothpaste, and blood. Foggy probably shouldn't be surprised. Leaning forwards, he sucks on Matt's bottom lip - and he shouldn't, because it isn't his to take, but he does anyway.

Against his lips, Matt gasps. His tongue darts out, and dips deep. Foggy's hands curl against his waist. Matt's teeth skim the bottom of his lip. Foggy's fingers curl inwards. It's probably going to bruise - but he can't think about it too deeply, because Matt's actually, physically stroking him.

"Oh God," Foggy says, "Matt - "

"Foggy," Matt says, "Foggy, Foggy, Foggy - "

His hands rub up and down Foggy's face, over and over again. Foggy reaches up, and grabs one of them, and laces their fingers together. Matt's hands are warm, and sticky.

This time, Matt moves more slowly. His head moves, and he edges closer. Their bodies press; Foggy holds onto hips for dear life, as Matt shifts against him. Foggy's heartbeat is catching, thumping and thumping and thumping in his ears.

"I don't," Matt says, "Foggy, I - I'm sorry, I'm so - "

Foggy grasps hold of him, and runs his tongue between the seams of their lips.

Matt gasps. He jerks away.

Matt takes one step back, and then another, his palms slipping away. Foggy does, too.

"Oh," Matt says.

Foggy resists the urge to giggle.

"Matt," Foggy says. "I think I can explain - ? Probably? Give me time. And coffee." 

Matt shakes his head, rapidly. "You don't - ah - "

Matt's body sways. He rolls to one side, on the balls of his feet. His hand shoots out.

Foggy leaps forward to catches him. He lays him down on the carpet. Matt's head falls against his chest, lolling forwards. His breath comes out in puffs. 

Foggy leans back, and looks up at the ceiling, and exhales.

"Alright," he says. "What do I do now?"

Matt lets out a snore. 

Foggy pats him on the back. 


End file.
